Falling Apart
by tiggerificchic8
Summary: She was finally home. She was just seeking a little peace before she ended it all. She couldn't live without him anymore. I am horrible at summaries, but I promise its good. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1: The return

Characters: Damon/OC

**This story is about Damon and a vampire who was turned by him centuries before Damon met Elena. She used to live in Mystic Falls but moved away and now she has returned missing home and having the desire to just live a peaceful life before she ends it all. Damon/OC**

**Chapter One: The Return**

It looked completely different but yet completely the same. Ava didn't know what she expected but it definitely was not this. I mean it is not like she didn't know that the same people she knew would be long gone by now. In the past, Mystic Falls, barely existed. It was mostly landscape everywhere you turned with the exception of a few houses scattered here and there. Now there were more houses than land but yet, the history was still here. The past memories she had of this place were full of memories both good and bad. She kept driving around overwhelmed at the fact that she was back. It was a relief to be home finally, even if she was going to be ending it all in a few weeks. The facts were that she was tired; tired of it all. She had never been able to come to terms with what she was. She was overwhelmed with all of the feelings that came with her return to Mystic Falls. Her life was so simple back when she was human. She missed it. She hated the vampire who had done this to her. He gained her trust to just rip it all away within a matter of seconds everything she had known was gone, all because of him being bored. Ava laughed bitterly at the memory.

_The sun was shining so bright as Ava waited in the garden for him. He promised he would come. She smiled she couldn't wait until she saw him again. How did it come to this? When had she fallen for him, a man she had known all of her life? A boy who she had only just discovered was a man. She looked up from where she was sitting to see his approach. "Hello, there." He smiled as he walked up to her. Her heart flattered she had no response to this beautiful man with eyes so blue they took the very breath she had. How could she speak? He starred at her with a smirk on his face like he knew what he did to her. Say something, say anything, come on Ava. "Hello," she whispered her voice barely audible to herself. "You came." "Of course, I did." She replied "Let's take a walk." Of course Ava thought of course he would ask her to not only stand but walk on shaky legs. Didn't he see what he did to her? Was this some kind of torture? How could this be the boy she grew up with? Ava stood surprised that she could and started to walk beside him. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere." He answered simply. Ava laughed only he would respond in such a manner. He led her into the woods. She didn't think anything of it this was the man that had stood by her side that fought for her that protected her. He stopped suddenly and turned to her with a smile. "Why are we here?" Ava asked. "I'm hungry." He stated simply. "Ummm….okay… do you want to turn back." Ava asked confused. "No." He smirked and slowly approached her. "I don't understand." She laughed nervously. "I know." He stood inches from her face. "Wh…what are you doing?" " shhhhh….you are talking too much and its getting annoying." He gave her a disapproving look and then slowly bent his head to her neck. Ava felt a sharp sting and tried to pull away but he held onto her with such easy. She started to feel weak as he drained her. "Damon….why?" Were her last whispered words as she died._

Ava shook her head at the memory that still after so many centuries haunted her dreams. Her best friend the man that she told everything to betrayed her. But he was gone, long gone and she would never have to see the only man that she loved but hated, all the same, again. A tear streamed down her face as the pain of it felt new once again. Damon Salvatore destroyed her and left. The man that she trusted the most failed her in ways that no one else could live up to. The man protected her, her knight in shining armor…. _Oh shut it already, Ava. _Ava sighed as she finally pulled up to the house that she had bought the week before. Damon Salvatore was dead and that was the only reason that she had finally returned home. Within a month's time she would join him because even though she hated him she could not live in a world where he did not exist.

**Don't worry this is not the end. Lol Please review I would love to hear your thoughts. PSSST I don't own Vampire Diaries…though I wish I owned Damon… Come on who doesn't! I do own Ava though. **


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

Ava walked into the bar figuring there was nothing better to do in this little town. She had forgotten how boring it could be. Ava smiled as that thought brought back so many memories of when the Salvatore brothers and her would get together and complain constantly about how bored they were. Damon would always come up with a plan that would get them all in trouble. Ava sighed even after he had taken her life thoughts of him invaded her, which was another reason to end it all. She was tired of the agony that each of those memories brought to her. She sat watching the pathetic humans and envied them for their simple humanity. Looking around at all of them, she saw him, she couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. Stefan Salvatore was with a beautiful woman playing pool. _No, No… you are seeing things there is no way he would come back here. Pull it together, Ava. _Ava slowly got up hoping to leave before he noticed her so she wouldn't have to explain what she was doing here. Hell, how she was alive after he thought she was dead. Just then he turned and froze his eyes instantly contacting with hers. _Damn_, Ava thought _too late now._ Ava made her way over to him she stopped just in front of him. "How? How on earth…I mean this…. Ava is that really you?" Ava smiled "Hi, Stefan."

"I don't understand. You were dead. We buried you. It was horrible, Ava." Tears came to Stefan's eyes as he recalled that fateful day.

Ava sighed "I am so sorry, Stefan. I couldn't face you after I turned. After everything…I just couldn't." Ava started trembling with the pain of the past.

"Um, Stefan, is everything okay?"

"Oh, Elena, I'm sorry…I…," Stefan didn't take his eyes off of his once thought dead best friend as he spoke.

"I'm Ava, it's nice to meet you, um, Elena." Ava held out her hand to the young woman who was looking at Stefan with concern etched on her face.

"Yes, it's Elena, I would say the same to you, but obviously this is upsetting my boyfriend and I don't know if it is nice to meet you." Elena stated bluntly.

Ava laughed; "Wow, I like her, Stef."

Stefan laughed along with her. Finally, excepting the fact that something in his life finally changed for the good. That fate had given back his best friend which he thought he would never see again. Stefan started to speak again but Ava held up a hand stopping him. "Not here, I will answer all of your questions I promise, I will, but this is a little too public if you know what I mean."

Snapping back to reality Stefan replied "of course, what was I thinking? Come on we can find a more private place. What about my place?"

"The boarding house? You still have it?"

"Yes, we kept it in the family." Stefan smiled

Ava gulped in air. Trying to breathe, she just couldn't go back there. Not to the place that Damon and her shared all of their secrets, not there. "Um, I would rather go to my place is that ok?"

" Um, ok, sure why not. Is it okay if Elena comes? She knows about this stuff." Stefan smiled down at Elena, who wrapped her arm around Stefan's.

Ava smiled and _nodded_ yes, "Can we do this now? You can just follow me over."

"Sure." They both agreed

So many different things were going on inside of Ava's head by the time they arrived back at her home. What was she going to say? Would Stefan believe that his brother was capable of killing her? Would he call her a liar? _Oh God, I can't take this. This was not supposed to happen. Well, at least, it wasn't Damon, that she couldn't handle. He is dead_ Ava reminded herself. He could not hurt her anymore. But looking at Stefan brought back so much it hurt, it hurt so bad to see him and for him not to have Damon at his side just seemed unfair, it seemed wrong. It was always the Salvatore brothers, not just Stefan, not just Damon. Ava sighed, _this is different, a different time, a different place. Damon is dead Stefan is alive. _

"Please, come in. Would you like anything to drink?"

They both shook their heads no in reply; waiting to hear her story. Ava sat down and looked at the friend she thought she would never see again.

"I…I don't know where to start to be honest, I didn't think I would ever have this conversation with you. I was happy to think that you would remember me the way I was and not some monster that parents tell their children about in fairytales. I don't think you will believe me. I can't even believe it and it happened to me," Ava covered her face with her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. This was too hard. Stefan came and sat by her placing a confronting hand on hers. "It's ok Ava just try." He whispered. Ava wiped her tears away and proceeded to tell them about the night she was turned.

**Ok, so I know that it is taking me a while to get our sexiness into the story. But I have to get Ava's storyline up. We got a little sexiness with Stefan right? Please, review, it makes me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**Chapter 3: Shocked**

"Wait, wait…what are you telling me, Ava? I mean he, he turned you? He killed you? But he loved you? Why, would he kill you?" Stefan stood pacing the room. "I mean I knew he was damaged but I never thought he would hurt you…you of all people."

"I know. I have never understood it. But I guess he just turned into a monster and forgot everything that he stood for. My Damon was gone that night. He left me…he left me forever alone." Ava cried. The tears that she had held inside for so long began to flow and would not stop flowing.

"I am so sorry, Ava." Elena came over and knelt before her just holding Ava in her arms.

Stefan's phone rang bringing Ava back to reality, back to now, taking her away from the past that had been killing her slowly since the day Damon killed her.

"I'm sorry." Stefan murmured as he glared at his phone and proceeds to hang it up.

"um, was that important?" Ava asked

"No, no it can wait. So Ava why did you come back? Why after all these years, after all of the pain, why come back at all?" Stefan sat beside her and just watched this beautiful woman he had known all of his human life. Anger filled him when he thought of what his brother did to her and that he didn't let him know, that Damon just let him believe his best friend died from an animal attack.

"I…." Ava was interrupted by Stefan's phone once more. Stefan didn't even look as he hung up once again. "Please, continue." Stefan whispered as he and Elena held her hand. "I…I came back because I needed peace. I needed to deal with the past and let it go." Ava stated simply. Only she left out the fact that her heart was broken and she couldn't continue this life without Damon. Damon Salvatore destroyed her but he also completed her. Without him life was as dead as she was. Stefan's phone rang again. "Would you just answer it already, Stef?" Ava stated getting annoyed.

"Yes, please." Elena rolled her eyes, "this is getting ridiculous."

Stefan sighed and answered "What?"

"Okay"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Stefan hung up the phone and looked at Elena "we need to go."

"What's wrong?" Ava and Elena asked

"It's fine. We just need to go take care of something. Can we catch up another time?"

Ava grabbed Stefan into a hug "I missed you, Stef, so much."

"I missed you too. See you later."

"Nice meeting you." Elena said as they rushed out the door.

_Well, that was strange._ Ava thought to herself as she thought about everything that had happen. She couldn't believe that Stefan was here. It felt like just yesterday that she left. He looked the same, of course that is what happened when you never age, but he looked happy. He looked like he was in love. Ava smiled at the thought. She was happy for Stefan; he deserved a little bit of happiness in his life. Ava stared out the window at the little town. _I once had happiness. I once was loved. _Ava sighed she was bored and curious as to what that call Stefan got was about.

**Okay, okay I promise Damon will be in this story. It is just taking a little longer than I thought it would. I know this chapter was a little on the short side. Sorry, I didn't want to add too much. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter it is going to be a good one. **


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**Chapter 4: Falling apart**

Ava knew that she probably shouldn't just show up at Stefan's doorstep, but it had been over a week and the way Elena and he left had her worried. So here she was on her way over to a place that she sworn she would never return. _I am doing a lot of that lately _Ava thought grimly. The list of things that she wouldn't do was getting shorter. As she drove up the drive way instantly the desire to turn and run came back to her. _No, I can do this, I need to. _With a lot of indecision Ava finally parked her car and walked up the steps. She reached up to knock and realized her hands were shaking. _He is gone, Ava, he is not here. Now stop acting stupid and knock on the damn door._ With that thought she finally knocked on the door. She remembered the many times she stood at this door waiting for Damon to answer but this time he would not show up with that cocky grin of his. He would never show up again, because the damn idiot got himself killed and Ava couldn't figure out whether she was more relieved or heartbroken over it. The door finally opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

'_Wow, that was an I don't want you here'_ response**. **_I shouldn't have come. I am such an idiot. _Ava smiled up at Stefan. "Hi yourself, handsome." She responded as she invited herself in pushing past him. **"**Ava, wait." Stefan said as he rushed towards her. But it was too late Ava froze as she saw the one person that she thought she would never see again. "Da…Da…Damon." Ava shook all over as so many emotions invaded her. She was struggling to breathe. _How is this possible? Oh God, I am going to be sick. _"I….I need to sit."

"Here let me help you." Elena was quick to rush over to her and find her a seat.

Ava didn't know what to do. She just stared at him. Tears collected in her eyes as she watched him. "How is this possible? I don't understand. I thought you were dead. I thought… I thought that…. Oh my God." Ava burst into tears, memories of the past invading her. "Say something!" The anger of him being here, of him ruining her, of everything she suffered finally won. She got up and walked up to where he stood in silence. Ava turned to Stefan, "why didn't you tell me he was here?" she pointed to Damon. "I thought he was dead. I thought you were out of my life, that I finally got rid of you." She turned back to Damon getting up in his face she pushed him hitting his chest over and over again; hating this feeling of ultimate betrayal. "You stupid, fucking, asshole, you left me…you left me. Say something! "

"Ava, Ava please calm down." Stefan tried to pull her away from Damon.

"How could you?" Ava sobbed and left the room.

"Are you happy? Are you happy that you destroy everyone you touch?"

Elena stepped between them "Stephan, go after her. She needs someone."

Stefan glared at his brother before he left the room.

"Ava" Damon whispered still in shock. How was this possible? He thought he killed her….he thought.

"Damon, what the hell?" Elena walked up to him. She had never seen him this way. She was honestly worried.

"She won't talk to me. Are you happy? How many lives do you have to destroy? Why? Why didn't you tell me she was alive?" Stefan pushed him. Damon didn't move he just accepted the violence. He just let his brother hit him over and over not trying to defend himself.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena ran to Stefan pulling him away from Damon. "Can't you see he is in shock; Damon, let me help you." Elena held out her hand to help him up.

"I'm not some pity case, Elena. I was caught off guard. I thought I killed the bitch and now I have to deal with her annoying whining on top of yours and my brother's." Damon stood up and walked out of the room.

So many things went through Damon at once he didn't know what to think. The woman that he had loved all those years ago was back. He hadn't meant to kill her and he was so sure that he did. It haunted his dreams even to this day. He was a young vampire back then just turned by Katherine. He didn't understand everything that was happening to him. He just wanted a taste. He thought he could stop. But one taste that was all it took. He had never tasted anything sweeter than her, not even to this day. Nothing could quench his thirst the way his sweet Ava did. A tear escaped his eye; he missed her and she was back. He vowed to never let any harm come to this woman again. He could accept her hating him, hell; he was used to seeing hate in everyone's eyes, all that matter was she was alive.

Ava was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't even breathe. How was this possible? She had heard the stories for months now that Damon Salvatore was dead. Yet he was in this very house that she was in. He just stood there; he just stood there and stared at her. Damon had never been caught off guard, had never been at a loss for words until this day. He was breathtakingly beautiful. It was like a day hadn't gone by. _God, this can't be. How was she supposed to accept this?_ Hate for him quickly invaded her heart, a heart he had destroyed all those years before. Ava couldn't stay here. Grabbing her stuff she head for the door. As she opened the door all of the built up emotions overtook her. She deserved answers and Ava was not going to leave until she got them. She slammed the front door and headed back into the house, searching for the Salvatore brothers. Stefan would be the first to answer her many questions.

**Sooooo….what do you think? Please, review! **


	5. Chapter 5:Questions

**Chapter 5: Questions**

She found him in the study with Elena. "What do we do, Stefan? "

"I don't know. I can't believe he never told me about her being alive. I… I thought she was dead."

"Stefan, it's ok. She's here now that's all that matters."

"No, Elena, if I would have known. I could've helped her. I could've done something." Stefan put his head in his hands. Cleary, he was as overwhelmed by this all as much as Ava was.

"This is not your fault." Elena sat next to him gently rubbing his back.

Ava sighed, "Stef, I don't blame you for any of this." Ava stated.

Stefan got up and approached her. Ava held up a hand causing him to pause.

"I'm sorry. I am just having a hard time with this. I just I wasn't expecting any of this. First, you then, then him," Ava couldn't bring herself to say his name. It hurt too badly. "I have so many questions. So many things I don't understand. Regardless of the fact that you didn't know I was alive or whatever I am. I am so angry with you right now."

"Ava, I…"

"No, no Stefan, it's my turn. It's my turn to talk," Stefan just shook his head yes. That was what she loved about this Salvatore he listened, he understood. Ava hesitated for a minute before she continued this all was so hard to understand. "Why?" Ava cleared her voice. It suddenly sounded so weak even to her own ears. "Why, didn't you tell me Dam….he was here? How could you keep that from me?" Ava choked out. She didn't realize how much it hurt her that he withheld this information. This was all tearing her heart apart. She didn't know that there was even anything left to tear, but yet here she was feeling her heartbreak a little more.

"Ava, I am so sorry." Stefan sated with tears in his eyes. Ava could see the pain her questions were causing him but she could not, she would not take those questions back no matter how much they hurt him. He had Elena to comfort him. She could not, not right now, not after everything. Elena held his hand watching his every move. There was such love there.

"I know." Ava whispered needing to comfort him a little.

"I didn't tell you about Damon," Ava winced at the mention of his name. "because I knew he had hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you. It was wrong I know. I just didn't want to see you in anymore pain. I messed up. I didn't think you would come over and storm in. I forgot that about you." He smiled at the memories.

Ava smiled at that thought. "I guess you are right and I will take the blame for storming in, as you put it. But you did hurt me. Don't try to protect me Stefan. I have been on my own since that night," Ava paused at the thought of her death. "I chose that. Stefan, you can't protect me. I am a big girl now. I don't need it. I need honesty. It wouldn't have hurt as much if you just came forward and told me he was here."

"I know that now. I am so sorry. I hate him for this; for what he did to you. God, I could just kill him."

"No, no I don't want that. You know the sad part, I love him. I still love him after all these years. How is that possible? How can I love and hate him all at once? How can I want to never see him again but yet want to see him? I don't know what to do. I want answers but I am scared of what those answers will be."

"He's different. Different from what you know. I feel there is no hope for him, Ava. He is no longer the man you knew."

"Don't say that Stefan." Elena replied, "I know there is hope for him. I see the humanity. I swear I do."

"You don't get it. He was always the better man. He always cared about others. You don't know the Damon he used to be Elena. He is gone."

This was all too much she just wanted to go back to a week ago and convince herself not to come here. To tell her there was only pain and suffering.

"I have to believe he is still in there, Stef. I have to believe he isn't the monster that has haunted my dreams…."

"Oh would you all just get over yourselves. I don't need any of your help. Why are you still here? I thought I got rid of you once and for all."

Ava gasped as Damon came into the room. It was the first time she had heard his voice in over a century and it brought back all of the pain. Damon came into the room and poured himself a drink walking over to her. "I asked you a question, little girl." Damon stated inches from Ava's face. His warmth invaded her. It overwhelmed her senses. Damon just continued to stare at her waiting for her reply.

"How….how"

"What was that I couldn't hear you? Speak up."

"Damon!"

"Elena!" Damon mimicked

"Stop this Damon. Haven't you done enough to her?"

"Apparently not; she's still here isn't she? She is still breathing which I thought I took care of." Damon looked at her annoyed. "How are you alive? I didn't give you my blood."

"Why are you saying this? Why are you being this way? What happened to my Damon? My Damon would never talk to me like this; would never treat me like this."

"My Damon, my Damon, I was never yours Ava. I never wanted you. Didn't you hear what my brother said? I am not the same man you knew or did ripping out your throat not make that clear enough for you?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Ava stared at him in complete horror. Words escaped her. She saw the man that grew up with her standing right in front of her but yet he was a stranger. This was not Damon, at least not the Damon of her childhood. Ava looked around at Stefan, at Elena, anywhere that wasn't him. She slowly got up.

"Damon, stop this. Please, don't do this."

"Oh shut up Elena."

"It is okay, Elena."

"Yeah, it is okay, Elena." Damon stated sarcastically

Ava slowly turned and looked Damon in his hauntingly beautiful eyes and she felt it, she saw it, all of the pain; all of the regret, all of the anguish he had felt over the years. It was all so clear. There was nothing left of him. He couldn't hide it from her. His eyes always gave him away. Ava gently placed her hand on his wrist preventing him from lifting his glass. He looked down in shock and back into her eyes.

"God, Damon, sweet Damon, what happen to you? What made you this bitter man that stands before me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Just leave Ava. God damn it you think you finally get rid of someone but noooo she just has to come back and start all this sh…"

"I forgive you." She whispered to him. "I forgive you, Damon for everything."

Damon stood in shock staring at this petite angel. His plan was to hurt her so she would never return to Mystic Falls again. This town held too much danger in it for her to be here. So his plan was to make her angry, to make her want to leave and never come back. He wanted, no needed, to make sure she was safe; safe from this town, safe from him.

"Don't, don't"

"Don't what Damon? Don't give you a break? Don't love you, don't what?"

"Stop it." Damon got into her face "Don't say that."

"But I do. God help me I do. I still lo…"

Get out." He whispered. She shook her head in response. "Please" he begged her, choking on all of his emotions. "Please, get out." "No" she simply said. "Get out!" he yelled needing her to leave, needing her to not forgive him. To leave before he fell apart, before the tears he was holding at bay fell and betrayed him.

"Damon"

"No, Ava get out now. I…I," Damon cleared his throat. "I don't need your forgiveness. I don't want it. Now get the hell away from me. "

"Liar" Ava simply stated calling his bluff.

"GET OUT NOW!" Damon screamed at her throwing his glass against the wall. Stefan moved beside Damon pushing him against the wall. "Stop this, Damon." Damon pushed him back and Stefan went flying across the floor to land at Elena's feet. Elena quickly checked on him.

Tears enter Ava's eyes as she watched him wanting to comfort him, to talk to him, to ask him so much. She knew she could not that she would get nothing from him. She slowly turned to Stefan and Elena giving them a slight smile. "I think that it is time for me to leave."

"Finally" Damon said loudly

Ava walked up to him cornering him until he was against the wall and replied "I am not giving up on you Damon Salvatore. I will get my answers and I have many questions. I know that the man that I love is in there and I will not give up on him. Do you hear me? I am not giving up on you" She placed her hand on the side of his face and wiped away the tear that had escaped betraying Damon. "I will leave Damon, but I will be back." With those words Ava left, leaving a stunned Damon behind.


End file.
